Twyla
Twyla is the daughter of the Boogie Man. She is shy and misunderstood, hiding under normies’ beds to capture their nightmares rather than adding to them like her dad. Info Personality If Twyla would be reduced to one word, it would be the word "shy". She appreciates to sit alone in the dusty corners or surrounded by shadows, in which she can become completely invisible due to her boogey person powers. Shadows also allow her to travel swiftly from one to the other, so if they are around, she can, and often will, escape any situation she finds intimidating. Twyla's shyness does not, however, mean she is unable to appreciate positive attention or share in a round of rambunctious laughter. It simply means her standards for feeling comfortable are higher than the average person's. In her 13 Wishes diary, Twyla thrice refers to herself as "bad" and "terrible". It's not clear what brought her to these conclusions, as they don't appear to be solely caused by the immediate events. Appearance Twyla has a blue-grey skin with silver hands and lower arms. Silver-colored patterns, invoking dust, swirl up from her ankles to the middle of her lower legs. Her hair is pastel green with blue and purple stripes which reaches to her hips, and her eyes are pink yet glow green in the dark. Her clothes are picked to show her off as a little lady. Her fashion colors are pastel green, dark blue, and black. The themes incorporated in her killer style are dust, locks and keys, and dreamcatchers. In Monster High Family Twyla's father is the Boogey Man. No mention so far has been made about her mother. Friends Twyla's best friends are Howleen Wolf and Spectra Vondergeist. Howleen was the first student at Monster High who caught her off-guard, because Twyla thought she was invisible in the shadows, but as a werewolf, Howleen could smell her presence. Twyla chose not to flee that time and so befriended Howleen. Twyla has also grown closer to the other Wolf children through Howleen, notably Clawdeen, Clawd, and Clawdia. Even though the Wolfs are the complete opposite of Twyla in terms of spotlight needs, Twyla feels welcome among them. Her friendship with Spectra has so far only been brought up in her profile and is not explained. An estimated basis for their friendship is that since they are both reclusive, if for differing reasons, Twyla finds a kindred spirit in Spectra. Pet Twyla has a dust bunny named Dustin for a pet. He was blown her way by the wind one day, so she rescued and kept him. Due to his vulnerability to air currents, Dustin doesn't go outside often anymore and always eagerly welcomes Twyla home when she comes back from school. Romance Twyla has the same taste for boys as Howleen, but isn't interested in anyone at the moment. Story of Joining the Team During Lock, Shock, and Barrel's mission in Monster High, they pranked each student of Monster High, but the only ones they haven't pranked was Jackson Jekyll and Twyla, because of how Manny Taur bulllied him and how he only gets invited to parties because he and Holt Hyde share the same body. And Twyla was a very shy ghoul and showed the trio kindness. So the trio began to persuade Jackson and Twyla to join the team and become friends. After Jackson and Twyla accepted, music was turned on from the school party and Jackson turned to Holt. Holt then ratted the trio out and the students began to surround them. But right when everyone was going punish the trio, Heartless], Nobodies and the Unversed were about to attack Draculaura] and Ghoulia Yelps. But before they did, the trio moved the ghouls and took the fall, and the students saw the trio fighting the REAL enemies. Lock took down the Heartless, Shock took down the Nobodies, and Barrel took down the Unversed, and as the battle ended, Draculaura and Ghoulia were thankful to the trio for saving them. But when Lock, Shock, and Barrel fainted, the students nursed them back to health. As the trio woke up in the nurses office, they were confused of why Frankie Stein and the ghouls nursed them back to help, and as the students explained, they were all forgiven and the trio explained about the Heartless, Nobodies, other worlds, and Master Xehanort, the students were shocked about their world about to be consumed in darkness. Then after Sora, Kairi, and Riku came in the nurses office from the Gummi Ship to bring the trio back to the ship, the entire Monster High student body asked to join. Just when they asked, Lock, Shock, and Barrel asked also, and said that they'd be big help, and just as Sora, Kairi, and Riku disgused it, they all agreed and the students joined the team. On Sora's Team She's one of the Main Members and top leaders (#8). She also has a crush on Sora for saving her life from the counterpart of her father Oogie Boogie, in Halloween Town. She also loves getting rid of nightmares using her own keyblade (The Dream Giver keyblade) that chose her when she's on missions, but her real problem is battling her true enemy is The Dream Catcher. Category:Monster High Characters Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Good hearted characters Category:Good Darkness Category:Pure of Heart Category:Shy characters Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Lovers Category:Sora's Team Category:Magic Users Category:Cowards Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Silent characters Category:School students Category:Daughters Category:TV Show characters Category:Holiday characters Category:Internet characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Cute characters Category:Fashion characters Category:Darkness Category:Creatures Category:Top Leaders of The Team Category:Sweethearts Category:Punks and Goths Category:Fourth Wall Breaking characters Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Shady (class) Yo-Kai Category:Sora's Love Interests Category:Key Pirates Category:Wanted by the Marines